Peores cosas pasan en el mar
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Donde Bakugou le dice impulsivamente a su madre que tiene novia. Y por supuesto, aquello no es verdad. Inserte aquí a Uraraka Ochako.
1. let me jump in your game

**Renuncia:** todo de Horikoshiko.

* * *

"Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
like a dog that begs for something sweet.  
Do you hope to make her see, you fool?  
do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?"

 _Hello, I love you ; The Doors_.

* * *

 **1.**

 **E** mpieza así:

— Necesito hablar contigo.

Uraraka deja de garabatear estrellas en su libreta y alza la vista, medio curiosa. El resto de sus compañeros platican entre ellos, cada uno en una conversación diferente, ignorándoles ( _gracias a All Might_ ), mientras todos esperan a que Aizawa aparezca para la clase.

— ¿Ok-ay? —dice ella. Y no sospecha, en lo más mínimo. A Bakugou le sudan las manos y le truenan los oídos y ella— no sabe. Por qué habría dé, si Bakugou se esfuerza tanto en ocultar lo obvio.

Aún así se siente más ansioso debido a este hecho. _Una cosa de nada_. Gilipolleces.

— En privado —añade. Y se maldice porque su voz suena un tono más alta, rayando la histeria.

Compórtate, compórtate.

Uraraka frunce las cejas, sin notar su nerviosismo. Sigue sin saber. Como intentando leerlo entre líneas, le resulta muy sencillo entenderlo al final y Bakugou se pregunta si debe construir más murallas entorno a sus sentimientos estando a su lado o no.

— Okay —repite.

Pero suena más interesada.

¿Y Uraraka, interesada genuinamente en lo que él tiene que decir? há, qué gran chiste— igual Bakugou asiente, lo consumen las ganas de alejarse de una maldita vez.

— Te espero enfrente de mi dormitorio cuando terminen las clases.

Y se va con prisa, sin esperar una respuesta.

No hay que malentenderlo, _de verdad_. No está huyendo de ella, sólo... prefiere estar en otra parte.

De preferencia a unos cien mil metros de distancia.

X

Todo es culpa de Mitsuki Bakugou.

En realidad algo de la culpa es suya, pero Bakugou prefiere fingir ignorancia al respecto porque la que inició ese tema tan— _tan perverso_ , fue ella, en primer lugar. Y Bakugou no tuvo otra opción más que tratar de nadar contra corriente y evitar ahogarse _. Es una víctima_ , ¿vale? víctima de las artimañas y juegos mentales de su madre y de su sonrisa burlona de "no me engañas muchacho, sé mucho más que tú".

— Porque estás vieja —alegaría Bakugou más tarde. Y Mitsuki olvidaría servirle su postre favorito y le daría doble ración de espinacas, por accidente.

El punto es.

La culpa la tiene Mitsuki.

Es uno de esos fines de semana donde las cosas con los villanos se han calmado lo suficiente para que el director les permita visitar a sus familias y luego volver a Yuuei el siguiente lunes.

Bakugou sabe que está condenado en el momento exacto en que pone un pie dentro de su casa, es cuestión de tiempo para que Mitsuki o Masaru lo avergüencen y le hagan desear ser una roca o un pez o— algo.

Mitsuki se lleva el premio.

Algo como mirarlo de forma casual— sospechosamente casual, cabe señalar. Apoyada con un codo en la mesa del comedor, y masticando un apio fresco, que cuida su figura y esas tonterías. Su padre se encuentra cocinando y Bakugou intenta prepararse para lo que sea que vaya a decirle.

— Así que —inicia ella, inocente— oí de parte de Inko que el pequeño Izuku empezó a salir hace poco con Shouto Todoroki.

Bakugou arruga la nariz.

El bastardo mitad y mitad y Deku están juntos, sí, y qué.

Lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo su madre se le adelanta:

— Sólo decía. Me alegro por él. Ya están en su segundo año, y no todo es golpear en la cara a los tipos malos contrario a tu creencia impopular —y le sonríe. La. Jodida. Descarada—. No es que tú entiendas esta clase de asuntos, por supuesto.

— _Disculpa_.

Otra mordida al apio.

— ¿Qué, me equivoco acaso? No recuerdo haberte visto regalarle chocolates a nadie o escribir una carta de declaración en tu vida, mocoso.

Bakugou quiere negarlo. Fervientemente.

Quiere contestarle que es una vil mentira, que una vez en preescolar le regaló una caja de bombones a un compañero (omitiendo que se la lanzó directo al rostro, y que esa caja en cuestión era obsequio de otra niña, y que Bakugou no la quiso porque ella usaba prendedores de pájaros y su cabeza parecía un nido _y cuál demonios es tu nombre, luces ridícula_ ). O que escribió una carta cursi en cuarto de primaria (como tarea obligatoria para literatura, se sacó una B– por las malas palabras y "no me hagas repetirme Katsuki, retar a alguien a luchar no es sinónimo de una cita, ya te lo expliqué cinco veces.")

Excepto que su madre ya está al tanto. Claro.

Igual se niega a ser derrotado en una conversación tan estúpida.

— Tal vez porque no es asunto tuyo.

— Soy tu madre —responde ella, y suena segurísima al respecto. _Todo lo que hagas o no hagas es asunto mío._ Le observa con diversión y Bakugou se muerde los labios.

— Deku no es el único que sabe conseguirse novio —insiste.

— Ooh, ¿entonces sí planeas tener novio?

Bakugou _en definitiva_ no está preparado para esto.

— No cambies mis malditas palabras.

Y no es que no le gusten los chicos, en teoría puede gustarle cualquiera sin importar si es chico o chica o ninguno mientras esté a su altura, pero. Qué diablos. Desde cuándo su madre es tan abierta sobre esos temas. Desde cuándo él se deja engatusar así. Desde cuándo _esto_ importa.

— Ya —aquello grita "trampa" en cada letra, no debe caer—. Tonta de mí —trampa, trampa, TRAMPA—. Es más probable que los gatos del vecino canten la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven a que tú cortejes a alguien–

 _Es una trampa_.

Y, y Bakugou cae. Hasta el fondo.

— No planeo seducir a nadie —la interrumpe, entre dientes—. Porque ya tengo... —pareja, ¿ _qué diablos es una_ pareja? Todas las posibles opciones pasan delante de sus ojos ¿novia?, ¿novio?, ¿un prometido de un futuro distante? Inconscientemente se acuerda de cabello de otoño y ojos de caramelo y dice sin intención, casi a ciegas—: novia. Tengo una novia, anciana.

Y trata de ponerle un punto final a la peor plática de la historia. Adiós vergüenza. No obstante—

Mitsuki le da otra mordida al apio, pensativa, y no cede.

Tenía que ser una jodida Bakugou.

— Oh, ¿en serio?

Mierda.

—... _Sí_.

— Las novias imaginarias no cuentan, cariño.

— Nunca lo habría pensado —responde, con todo el sarcasmo del que es capaz—. Mi novia es real.

— Y dime, ¿esta novia real tiene un nombre real?

Bakugou aprieta los puños.

Procura relajarse. No explotar ningún mueble o el papel tapiz, _de nuevo_.

Tiene diecisiete, demonios, es más maduro que en la secundaria.

Vuelven a su mente ciertas imágenes, como fotos de un álbum nuevo que urgen por ser vistas. Una sonrisa dulce, una falda casi a las rodillas, manos delicadas que ejecutan a la perfección movimientos de artes marciales letales, cejas grandes y mejillas de Nochebuena, su voz de amazona: Ba-ku-gou-kun.

Y podría excusarse con Ashido o cualquiera de sus demás compañeras de aula— de las que jamás se molestó en aprender el nombre— incluso con un nombre falso. Podría saltar por la ventana, importándole nada que esté en un quinto piso. Podría fingir amnesia y mudarse a otro país, u otro planeta.

Más cuando abre la boca, porque es un imbécil _y es Bakugou_ y tiene avispas en la parte baja del estómago y todo es _ella ella ella_ , dice:

— Uraraka. Se llama Uraraka Ochako.

Y debe felicitarse por sonar tan seguro, por no prenderse en fuego ahí y ahora. Mitsuki casi se ahoga con el apio y eso le da un poco de satisfacción. Le observa con cierto escepticismo aún.

— ¿No es ella la chica con la que peleaste en tu primer festival deportivo?, ¿la que prácticamente matas?

— Qué mierda. No la iba a mata–

— No, no. ¡Es increíble, mocoso! —y su sonrisa es menos desdeñosa y más sincera, lo descoloca un instante—. Que después de _eso_ haya aceptado salir contigo es... En realidad, ya me agrada. Debe ser dura de roer, ¿uh?

 _No tienes idea, anciana_.

Pero es sorprendente, igual. Lo fácil que su madre acepta esa mentira.

Como si tuviese sentido que Uraraka estuviese interesada en él, de entre toda la gente. Como si una persona cualesquiera los pudiese ver juntos, sin conocerlos, y pensase sin cuestionar "sí, estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro".

Le provoca una sensación rara, medio desagradable.

La cruda realidad.

— Tiene sentido, cómo es que no me di cuenta antes. Diablos, si ella y ese tal Kirishima son prácticamente de los únicos compañeros que hablas, recordando sus nombres, sin contar a Izuku...

— _Ya_. Bueno, estoy lleno de sorpresas, supongo —murmura—. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre el tema?, ¿y por qué el viejo demora tanto en preparar el almuerzo? No recuerdo que mi padre fuese _una maldita tortuga_.

— He oído eso Katsuki —reprende Maseru, sin verdadero enojo. Mitsuki termina el apio, y suelta una carcajada brusca.

Ugh, sus padres son tan raros.

Bakugou se levanta para ir a su habitación y relajarse el tiempo que pueda y olvidar esta conversación _muchas gracias_ , pero Mitsuki vuelve su atención a él de último minuto. Lo señala acusadoramente.

— Por cierto, quiero conocerla y darle mis condolencias por ti. Y asegurarme que no la hayas amenazado o hipnotizado, o peor, que me mintieses.

— Qué.

— ¡Te visitaremos uno de estos días en Yuuei!, ¿vale tesoro?

— _Qué_.

Doble mierda.

En definitiva debió saltar por la ventana.

X

Entonces.

La solución para todo ese embrollo es simple.

 _O no_. Descubre que no.

No con Uraraka de pie frente a su puerta, en los dormitorios de los muchachos, balanceando su peso de pierna en pierna. Trae puestos unos shorts y una playera holgada color rosa pastel— todo en Uraraka es _demasiado_ rosa, aún así extrañamente atractivo. Bakugou traga saliva. Le gustaría que la tierra se lo tragase.

— ¿Querías decirme algo Bakugou-kun?

Se lo imagina y todo. Una placa en su honor. "Aquí descansa Katsuki por su gran bocota. PD: Deku de ninguna forma está invitado al funeral. Púdranse."

— ¿Bakugou-kun? —apremia ella.

Pero no tiene nada que perder, ¿no?

Excepto su dignidad. Y la amistad de Uraraka. Así que, al carajo.

Respira. Y la sujeta de los hombros. Prepara el detonador para la bomba. Con su corazón en la garganta— y el de ella— al observarla fija y seriamente, mientras pronuncia con suma lentitud:

— Sal conmigo.

—

 _tbc_

* * *

 **n.a:** odio mi vida y amo los fake dating!au. Thats it, thats the fic. :-/


	2. come here and visit my world

"Don't get lost 'cause I'm waiting  
Summer feelings are waiting, boy  
You and me is more than hundred miles  
You and me is more than the grey sky  
You and me is more than lonely days."

 _Hundred Miles ; Yall_.

* * *

 **2.**

 **E** s como si su vida fuese una película grabada y alguien hubiese presionado la tecla "stop" del control remoto.

Justo en el peor momento posible.

Sólo para burlarse de él.

Qué putada.

Transcurren treinta segundos (que no es que los vaya contando por la ansiedad, pffft) desde que Bakugou se animó a soltar aquella frase, como una maldición que aguarda para surtir efecto en un cuento infantil, y Uraraka sigue callada.

Lo mira como si fuese un extraño. O como si hubiese perdido la cordura.

(que sí, probablemente—)

Cuarenta y cinco segundos.

Lo sigue mirando. Abre y cierra la boca. Repite el proceso.

Cincuenta y tres segundos. Casi un minuto.

Maldita sea. Desearía poder deshacer lo dicho, o retractarse, porque desde el principio fue una idea terrible— pero ya es algo tarde para eso ¿no? Y además no es ningún cobarde.

Un minuto con veinte segundos.

Bakugou decide hacer el primer movimiento, ya que Uraraka parece congelada en el espacio-tiempo, y él necesita con urgencia que alguien, quien sea, presione el "play" del control y lo rescate de esta miseria. Se aclara la garganta. Uraraka sale de su estupor.

Y se prepara para cuando detone la bomba—

— Estás– ¿estás pidiéndome salir contigo, u ordenándome salir contigo? —pregunta al fin.

Y, vale, vale, vale.

No lo que esperaba.

Todo es una calamidad.

— Esto– demonios, espera. Eso no era una orden, _no te voy a obligar_ —clarifica—. ¿Quién podría obligarte, de todas formas? te has visto, les patearías el trasero —y porque está perdiendo el punto—: pero igual deberías salir conmigo.

Uraraka alza una ceja.

— Ya. Eso suena muy convincente de tu parte Bakugou-kun. Porque cualquier chica cae a tus pies con esa frase.

Y está... ¿está ofendida?

Pero por qué habría de—

— UGH. Tú– no me estoy explicando bien —debe respirar, debe respirar o va a romper una puerta—. Mira, déjame plantearlo de otro modo: no quiero ser tu estúpido novio, pero _necesito_ que salgas conmigo. Por un tiempo. Un mes.

Pensar en ser su novio _real_ le causa fiebre y dolor en las tripas. No le agrada la idea. De. Ningún. Maldito. Modo.

Nuh-uh.

Uraraka lo escucha, su confusión e incredulidad disipándose en el aire casi de manera inmediata, y Bakugou continúa hablando, no queriendo oírla.

No todavía.

— Para engañar a la anciana, er, mi madre, convencerla de que hay algo entre nosotros, porque... accidentalmente... tal vez, le dije que eras mi novia. En un error. Error impulsivo. Que encima es su jodida culpa. Ni se te ocurra culparme a mí, coño. Sólo– pasó. Okay. Y debo hundirme hasta el maldito fondo del asunto. Preferiría que me apoyases.

— Oh.

Ahora Uraraka se va a negar, con amabilidad y delicadeza. Ahora Uraraka va a excusarse con que es su amiga pero no lo suficiente como para aceptar una charada tan burda. Ahora Uraraka le dirá que ya está interesada en alguien más— eww— y no puede arriesgarse a arruinar una oportunidad con ese alguien _por él_. Ahora.

Es un sí, o un no. Definitivamente un no.

— Uhm, s-si lo pones así... supongo que está bien.

Bakugou parpadea.

— Qué.

¿No...?

— Dije ¿está bien? Acepto.

Es confuso.

— Aceptas —repite Bakugou.

— Sí.

— Aceptas ser mi novia falsa durante un mes.

— Okay "novia falsa" suena horrible cuando lo dices, Bakugou-kun, sin ofender, pero sí.

Eso no es un no. _Por qué no es un no_.

Debe haber algo en su expresión. Como incomprensible. Exceptisismo, recelo, inseguridad de que se trate de una jugarreta cruel. Uraraka suspira y da un paso hacia adelante, Bakugou olvida retroceder por instinto.

— ¿Creí que querías que aceptara?

— Yo creí que te negarías —prácticamente sisea. Y es cierto. Asumió que tendría que esforzarse en convencerla y aún así darse por vencido.

Quién en su sano juicio querría salir con él, incluso si se trata de una mentira, después de todo. No la entiende.

(quiere entenderla).

— ¡Si necesitas mi ayuda por supuesto voy a acceder! No pienses tan mal de mí, por All Might. Para eso son los amigos.

Amigos. Claro. Ella se considera su amiga.

Y él.

Él es.

— Bakugou-kun, no vas a hundirte en esto solo, te doy mi palabra —Uraraka le toma de las manos y le da un apretón, como alentadora. E ignora que hay un micro cosmos estallando en la baja parte de su pecho. Cerca de las costillas.

En cualquier otra situación Bakugou se apartaría violentamente de ella. Trataría de— no huir, con un carajo— esconderse.

Pero.

Bakugou tiene dificultad para aceptarlo.

 _Él es_ —

— Yo cuidaré de tu gravedad —promete ella.

—... Vale.

Débil.

(y si sus mejillas se sienten tibias, nadie tiene porque enterarse.)

Van seis minutos y medio.

X

Ponerse de acuerdo y planear todo no resulta tan tedioso como Bakugou previó.

Lo cual supone un alivio, pequeño pero existente.

Que esto es más estresante que luchar con villanos, qué diablos.

Bakugou está recargado contra el colchón, sentado en el piso, y Uraraka recostada en su cama sobre su estomago; muerde un lápiz mientras murmura para sí con suma concentración y actúa con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si no fuese raro, como si hiciesen esto con regularidad—

(y hay algo más. Algo _reconfortante_ , casi doméstico, flotando entre ambos.)

— O-kay. La situación es esta: debes hacerle creer a tu madre que somos novios. Y ella va a visitarnos a Yuuei dentro del plazo de un mes... ¿eso está permitido? Creo que hay una junta padres-maestros en dos semanas... ¡ahá! Aunque es una mera suposición, podría venir otro día. Y como tu madre es muy buena amiga de la madre de Deku y platican con frecuencia entonces... hay que convencer a Deku también... antes de su visita, y por consecuencia a todos nuestros amigos y compañeros... con muestras de afecto es posible—

— ¿De verdad no tienes ningún maldito problema con esto? —inquiere él, incapaz de tragarse esa molestia. Por las dudas.

(Porque, porque ella aún puede retractarse, ¿cierto?).

Uraraka suelta el lápiz, y luce exasperada.

— Bakugou-kun, ya te lo dije antes–

— Lo sé —la interrumpe, como un cuchillo. No es su intención, así que lo intenta de nuevo, menos agresivo—. _Lo sé_. Mierda. Sólo–

Me sienta mal que tengas que mostrarte cariñosa conmigo por obligación.

Y.

Soy un cretino.

Y.

Deberías enamorarte de mí en serio.

...

Momento, _no_.

— Está bien —dice ella. Suave, muy suave. Como si le leyese la mente con un quirk extra o Bakugou fuese un libro abierto (que no es el caso) y no estuviese escrito en un idioma jodidamente difícil (lo cual sí es verdad)—. Estoy bien. Es decir. Me hubiese negado sino. Y sí va a ser algo incómodo al principio pero– uhm, tampoco haremos nada con lo que tú no te sientas a gusto Bakugou-kun.

Con lo que él no se sienta a gusto. No ella.

Pensar en aquello le da un sabor amargo en el paladar. Prefiere ignorarlo.

— Y después de que transcurra el mes.

— Terminamos duh. O les explicamos a todos que terminamos, porque funcionamos mejor como amigos o ya no sentíamos la chispa ¿o así? Sin resentimientos.

— Increíble. No puedo esperar.

Uraraka bufa.

Pero hay una sonrisa balanceándose en la comisura de sus labios.

Y no, en realidad no. Bakugou piensa que podría esperar un milenio sin ninguna prisa (incluso si es _aterrador_ , otra cosa más que ignora deliberadamente de las tantas archivadas bajo el nombre de Uraraka en su archivo mental personal de la susodicha.)

— Wow. Se agradece mucho tu sarcasmo pasivo-agresivo Bakugou-kun. Me ha inspirado.

 _De verdad eres algo especial, Cara Redonda_.

Y sólo porque puede y le da la gana, responde:

— De nada joder.

X

Consiguen un plan semi decente (en opinión de Bakugou todo va a irse al carajo, pero Uraraka se mantiene optimista y de alguna manera, es suficiente. Casi hace que se lo crea. Que tendrán éxito, no— eso, _ellos_. Porque no hay ellos. Punto).

Entonces al siguiente día—

El pasto es verde.

El pasto es verde y el cielo azul.

El pasto es verde y el cielo azul y justo llegando al salón Bakugou va directo al asiento de Uraraka, con la mochila colgando del hombro.

— Hey —musita, como quien no quiere la gran cosa. Sus compañeros, los que ya se encuentran ahí, se quedan callados, muy aturdidos para reaccionar. Uraraka simplemente sonríe.

— Buenos días Bakugou-kun.

Y sé valiente, SÉ VALIENTE, por un maldito demonio.

Traga saliva.

(Diez minutos, diez min–)

Extiende la mano y toma la de ella, deliberadamente recorre su palma con el pulgar, con suma lentitud y sin romper el contacto visual en ningún instante. La sonrisa de Uraraka titubea, pero se recompone. Tiembla bajo su tacto, aún así. No nerviosa o disgustada sino... algo más. Más allá de su entendimiento. Y nadie se percata, _nadie excepto Bakugou_.

Aparta su mano demasiado pronto, está ardiendo.

Entonces Bakugou finge indiferencia y vuelve a su pupitre con prisa, consciente de las miradas inquisitivas de todos. Y el plan parece ir bien. Pero Uraraka también lo observa, a él— únicamente él, no a otro extra de segunda—

Y su corazón amenaza con gritar.

—

 _tbc_

* * *

 **n.a:** habrá más capítulos porque soy gay y no sé hacer matemáticas y esto es un –semi– slow burn establecido ¿ MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS FAVES/REVIEWS/FOLLOWS, SOIS LO MÁS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. i waited for a girl like you

**n.a:** AÚN VIVO *inserte meme de Elmo rodeado de flamas* antes de que suceda lo spicy(tm) entre Katsuki y Ochako necesito explorar más la dinámica de Bkg con otros, perdón por eso. Juro es importante para su desarrollo como pj indivual (y por ende, la ship). Próximamente se viene más kacchako tho... maybe...

* * *

"From time to time I pinch myself  
because I think my girl mistakes me for somebody else.  
And every time she takes my hand  
all the wonders that remain become a simple fact:

(You are out of my league.)"

 _Out of my league ; Fitz and the Tantrums_.

* * *

 **3.**

 **L** as primeras horas de clase transcurren con relativa normalidad. O lo más normal que puede ser para una clase llena de adolescentes llenos de energía y con quirks que aún aprenden a mejorar y controlar de una forma más óptima.

Resulta irritantemente obvio que sus acciones de la mañana han capturado la curiosidad de varios de sus compañeros, si no es que de todos ellos (excepto Uraraka).

Más nadie se arriesga a hablar por temor a que Aizawa le pueda escuchar. Sus castigos son aterradores. Aizawa _es_ aterrador, si se lo propone y deja de actuar como una mugrosa oruga.

En fin.

Que nada en especial sucede durante ese par de horas, y Bakugou no sabe si debe sentirse ansioso o aliviado por ello. Su inquietud y emociones confusas se acrecientan para cuando Aizawa da por terminada esa lección y llega el tiempo del receso.

De alguna manera, _sabe_.

El día es soleado pero se avecina una tormenta.

Bakugou odia las tormentas.

Apenas Aizawa se despide y sale por la puerta, dándoles permiso para retirarse, la mayoría se levanta bruscamente de sus pupitres y forma un círculo alrededor de él, y otro en torno a Uraraka. Caen las preguntas y exclamaciones, igual que bombas en pleno campo de guerra.

— ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Tienen que explicarse! —chilla Ashido, y hay emoción en su voz—. Creí haber soñado despierta que Bakugou tomaba de la mano a Uraraka con ternura, pero no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?

— De ningún modo —interfiere Kaminari—. Yo también lo vi.

— Lo que es más desconcertante, ¡Bakugou-kun inició el contacto! ¡Sin ninguna hostilidad! —continúa Iida, claramente perplejo.

— Y Ochako-chan lo permitió, como si fuese algo habitual entre ambos, ribbit.

— Es ciertamente... inusual —comenta Momo, tratando de sonar respetuosa—. No tenía idea de que fuesen tan cercanos, ¿son pareja ya o apenas inician el complejo proceso del cortejo?

— Ooh, ¿otro amour juvénile? —cuestiona Aoyama—. Quién lo diría, son como la Bella y la Bestia~

— Qué montón de oscuridad–

Bakugou sujeta su lápiz con más fuerza de la necesaria, todavía sin pararse.

Hay demasiadas palabras, demasiadas voces, demasiada atención.

( _demasiado todo_ ).

¿Pero ese es el punto de este asunto, no? Hacerse notar. Que el mundo entero los mire y diga: "ah, esos dos están saliendo." Que no quepan dudas al respecto.

Aún así—

¿Por qué muestran tanto interés?, ¿o acaso dudan?, ¿tan absurdo es verle en una relación con otra persona?, ¿con Uraraka?, ¿lo creen incapaz de querer a alguien más que a sí mismo?

Y si, quizás—

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un carraspeo. Delicado pero con autoridad, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

De inmediato el ruido cesa. Uraraka se aclara la garganta.

— P-perdonen. No queríamos causar un alboroto —y oh, qué menuda mentira. Esa era su principal intención desde un principio—. Bakugou-kun y yo nos hemos vuelto más... cercanos, ciertamente, desde hace un par de meses, y supongo que no queríamos mantenerlo en secreto más tiempo. Puede que no les parezca apropiado–

Iida la interrumpe, efusivo.

— ¡No, en lo absoluto Uraraka-kun! Admito que ha sido una sorpresa, pero Bakugou-kun jamás ha mostrado antagonismo hacia ti, y pensándolo con detenimiento era de esperarse. ¡Tienen mi apoyo y bendiciones, como amigo y presidente del aula!

Uraraka luce dudosa.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro! Ya era hora de que Bakugou consiguiese pareja, seguro tú puedes con él y su horrible temperamento —dice Sero.

Y le sonríe a Bakugou como si no le hubiese insultado recién. EL DESCARADO–

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Junto con Midoriya y Todoroki-kun, ahora ya se ha formado otra pareja en la clase este mes!, ¡Deberían ir con Yaomomo y yo en una cita triple!

— ¡Mina-san, esas cosas no se dicen así como así!

— Mientras Bakugou-chan y Ochako-chan sean felices todo está bien, ribbit.

— ¡Son adorables juntos, de verdad! —insiste Hagakure.

— Más dulces que mis pasteles incluso... —aclara Seto, aunque un poco apenado.

— No era nuestra intención abrumarlos o hacerles sentir que nos oponíamos a lo suyo —se disculpa Jirou.

— Felicidades —dice Todoroki, con la expresividad de un tabique, y mirándolo fijamente.

Bakugou arruga la nariz.

Es extraño, no obstante aprecia ese gesto más que cualquier otro. Un poquito. Tal vez porque además de sí mismo Todoroki es el único que Bakugou conoce que es igual de inepto respecto a las emociones humanas positivas.

 _De vez en cuanto no viene mal sentirse comprendido o esas mierdas, creo_.

Igual tanta aceptación hacia su "noviazgo" con Uraraka le da nauseas. El único que muestra su desaprobación es Mineta, que refunfuña para sus adentros y es ignorado por el resto.

Sigue siendo... mucho.

— Bueno, van a ir a almorzar de una jodida vez o planean cuchichear sobre nuestra vida romántica todo el receso —suelta. Y así de sencillo la atención de todos se disipa y cada quien se despide y vuelve a lo suyo, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Uraraka de pie a su lado suspira, y le medio sonríe, más relajada.

Parece que el primer paso del plan fue un éxito.

 _Por ahora_.

El aula comienza a vaciarse.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones, no siente la mano que se posa en su hombro en un principio. Bakugou se sobresalta igual que un estúpido gato al percatarse de esta.

— Oye, Uraraka. ¿No te molesta si te robo a Bakugou un rato?

— ¡Uhm! para nada Kirishima-kun. Iré a comer con Deku-kun, Tsuyu-chan e Iida-kun, nos vemos.

Y antes de que Bakugou pueda reaccionar Uraraka se encuentra frente a él y le regala un beso en la mejilla, más ligero que la brisa.

Su pulso de cohete se dispara.

(Lejos, lejos.

Allá donde la ciencia moderna aún no alcanza a llegar.)

No es hasta ese momento que Bakugou se da cuenta de que Deku no dijo ni una sola palabra respecto a todo esto.

Y cuando parpadea, Uraraka ya se ha ido.

—

Kirishima lo está mirando.

No es algo inusual.

Comúnmente Kirishima le observa con una boba sonrisa de sierra— y qué onda con sus dientes, podrían matar a alguien— porque Kirishima es todo buenas vibras y aprecia lo mejor de las peores personas y "no puedes negar para siempre nuestro bromance, lo sé."

Mejores amigos _y eso_.

Pero hoy. Hoy Kirishima le mira con una peculiar seriedad.

(Le desagrada.)

— Y bien —pregunta Bakugou al cabo de un rato, incapaz de soportar un segundo más el escrutinio de Kirishima. Mejor no retrasar lo inevitable, por más desagradable que resulte—, ¿qué pasa?

Ambos se encuentran sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería.

Kaminari, Sero y Ashido platican a su lado, sin embargo parece que se hallan a metros de distancia. Otra ciudad.

Kirishima deja escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Con honestidad? No sé.

Bakugou espera.

— Hay una cosa... es decir, me tomó desprevenido el que tú y Uraraka sean novios —admite él.

Bakugou siente cierta acidez en la garganta.

Ah, aquí viene.

— ¿Crees que somos malos para el otro o una chorrada parecida?

— ¿ _Qué_?, no hombre. Me alegro por ti, y por Uraraka. Diablos, si te apetece proponerle matrimonio en nuestra graduación sería tu padrino de bodas sin pestañear. Es sólo... —y vuelve a mirarle, entrecerrando los ojos, como intentando resolver un puzle al que le faltan piezas—. No quiero que lo tomes a mal.

— Por supuesto que voy a tomarlo a mal, qué coño, sólo suelta lo que tengas que decir.

En el fondo Bakugou está nervioso.

— ¡Vale! encuentro poco creíble que superases tu constipación emocional tan rápido y por fin admitieses tus sentimientos por ella con, bueno, _ella_. Y más sin que yo me enterase. Supongo que me había acostumbrado a la idea de que tendría que obligarte a ser sincero contigo mismo o algo para que te le declararas.

Y.

Disculpa, debe haber oído mal.

Bakugou atina a agradecer en silencio por no estar dando sorbos a su soda o bocados a la hamburguesa que pidió, de lo contrario los hubiese escupido a riesgo de quedar en ridículo frente a todos.

Simplemente— qué mierda.

Bakugou quiere gritar que no posee ninguna clase de "sentimientos" hacia Uraraka. Quiere reír de manera deplorable, ¿ _Cara Redonda siendo el objeto de mis afectos_? _Kaminari te ha contagiado su ridiculez_. Quiere decirle que es idiota y que no se meta en sus asuntos. Quiere replicar— no soy tan obvio, no hay manera de que sea tan obvio.

( _no puedo_ , simplemente, ser tan obvio.)

Quiere quitarse el corazón y lanzarlo al bote de basura más próximo, a ver si de ese modo deja de latir tan estruendosamente ante la mera mención de Uraraka.

No hace ninguna de esas cosas.

Sin embargo, se niega a mirar a Kirishima a los ojos, fingiendo interés en una servilleta grasosa.

— Pues qué demonios, gracias por el voto de confianza.

— ¡Sabía que te ibas a ofender! Ugh, olvídalo tío, supongo que sólo me siento mal conmigo mismo por no notarlo antes, al ser tu mejor amigo —y sonríe, más sincero. Sus facciones suavizándose—. De verdad me alegra que ella te corresponda. Ya era tiempo de que te permitieses ser feliz.

Permitirse ser feliz–

¿Con Uraraka, correspondiéndole?

Cómo no.

— Hey. Retomando la sugerencia de Ashido de la cita triple, ¿te parece si un día vienen ustedes al centro comercial conmigo y Kaminari, tipo cita doble?

Bakugou hace una mueca. Agradece el cambio en el rumbo de la conversación, no obstante.

— Ni en sueños voy a querer presenciar las muestras públicas de afecto hacia tu novio Pikachu.

— Oof, qué frío Bakugou, qué frío.

Igual suena animado.

Kirishima no hace más preguntas, y se limitan a comer hasta que suena el timbre. Bakugou hace un esfuerzo monumental para no pensar en ella, en el significado de su reciente conversación con Kirishima.

No lo consigue.

—

Más tarde, finalizadas las clases, Bakugou se detiene en la cocina de su piso en los dormitorios regresando de una ducha.

Es un acto inconsciente.

Recargada en el lavaplatos Uraraka ríe por algún chiste o anécdota que no ha alcanzado a escuchar. Deku pela un par de mandarinas a su izquierda, sonriente y despreocupado. Es como si estuviesen en una burbuja, sin prestar atención a nada o nadie fuera de esta. (Rodeados de naranja.)

Le es inevitable acordarse, entonces, que en primer año Uraraka tuvo un crush con Deku (Bakugou lo notó en su momento, y le frustró, también, aunque sin motivos válidos— o que se atreviese a admitir).

Ahora Deku sale con Todoroki. Ahora Uraraka siente... ¿qué siente Uraraka?

Tal vez todavía pierde el aliento por Deku. Tal vez sufre de un crush unilateral debido a eso. Y si, quizás–

— Imbécil, deja de pensar tanto —se reprocha. Sacude la cabeza, e ignorando deliberadamente las risas de la cocina, continúa su camino.

No importa, no realmente.

Ahora Uraraka está fingiendo ser su novia. Ahora Deku sale con Todoroki.

Bakugou llega a su habitación y cierra con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se deja caer en el piso. Transcurren minutos, horas, a saber. Está cansado, y llevan apenas un día con la mentira. De repente oye un par de golpes en la puerta. Bakugou abre con cierta resistencia tras debatir consigo mismo, sin saber qué esperar.

Uraraka está del otro lado, en cuanto lo ve se le pinta con acuarelas una sonrisa de nebulosa. A Bakugou le provoca sensaciones raras en el pecho.

"Ya era tiempo de que te permitieses ser feliz."

— Oh, ey. No sabía si estarías despierto– ¡te traje mandarinas!, ¿Puedo pasar?

 _Como si necesitases permiso para meterte en mi vida a estas alturas_.

Un encogimiento de hombros.

— Has lo que te dé la gana.

"Ya era tiempo de que te permitieses ser feliz."

Uraraka hace un puchero, pero entra.

Admirando sin disimulo su cuarto, va directo a su escritorio y deposita un plato con cuatro mandarinas. Bakugou agarra una mientras Uraraka se disculpa por no haber pasado más tiempo con él ese día, con sinceridad. Promete que no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Bakugou pela la mandarina y Uraraka platica de todo y nada, como niña pequeña. Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe.

Hacia él. _Con él_.

"Ya era tiempo de que te permitieses ser feliz."

Y es casi como. Como si ella verdaderamente la pasase bien a su lado.

Un instante. (Hay avispas en su estómago). _Tututu-_ thud. (Sus manos se rozan por accidente.)

Y Bakugou muerde la mandarina.

Sabe agridulce.

—

 _tbc_

* * *

 **n.a2:** nos leemos en veinte años! jk, pero al menos dentro de un mes o dos sí


	4. so it's better to be fake

**n.a:** *revisa la nota anterior sobre que actualizaría en dos meses y se ríe con histeria*

 **n.a2:** ¿romance? i dont know her

* * *

"Rule number three: wear your heart on your cheek  
but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat.  
Rule number four: gotta be looking pure,  
kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more, more."

 _How to be a Heartbreaker ; MARINA_.

* * *

 **4.**

 **B** akugou tiene seis y medio y _ya comprende_ lo básico respecto al amor romántico.

O por lo menos empieza a comprender.

Desde el jardín de niños los maestros han insistido que cada San Valentín y Día Blanco son especiales, aunque nadie en su clase les presta atención en particular a esas charlas _educativas_ e innecesarias, o siquiera ven la importancia del asunto, incluso si es divertido comer golosinas y chocolates en el aula dos veces al año cuando generalmente no se los permiten. Esa actitud no cambia al ir creciendo, no realmente, y no es hasta sexto de primaria cuando para el resto las niñas dejan de tener piojos inexistentes y los niños dejan de ser seres (completamente) grasientos que el concepto capta por fin su interés, y el interés por otras personas asimismo.

 _Como sea_.

Bakugou es obviamente superior a los demás, con seis y medio y todo, así que él lo capta desde antes ("es que tengo casi siete", le recuerda con orgullo a un par de compañeros, será el mayor del grupo.)

Ahora se encuentra con Deku, mirando ambos desde el sofá un episodio de la serie animada de Batman (el mejor superhéroe que existe, concuerdan— después de All Might por supuesto), cuando sucede, mientras Gatúbela coquetea con Batman, en específico.

Y Bakugou tiene esa revelación mística, de las que son dignas de pegar con un imán en el refrigerador junto con exámenes aprobados o dibujos realmente mal hechos durante la infancia.

Deku no suele visitar su casa tan seguido últimamente, ni él visita la de Deku tampoco, porque desde los cuatro años empezaron a tener ciertos _desacuerdos_. Porque entre ellos todo es simple pero igual es más complicado. E Inko permanece ignorante pero Mitsuki empieza a sospechar.

La verdad es: a veces ellos pelean, o... bueno, muy seguido. Más bien discuten por cosas tontas (él sabe _que son tontas_ ) y Bakugou le mira feo sin motivo esperando que Deku _se defienda_ , aunque nunca lo hace.

Eventualmente optan por fingir que no pasa nada y regresan juntos a su rutina.

(cada día es más difícil pretender, sin embargo— y es obvio para los dos que aquello no funcionará a largo plazo— van a terminar rompiéndose como un juguete, y ni toda la cinta adhesiva o pegamento podrá repararlos por completo).

Pero ese.

Ese es un día bueno.

Y todo está _como debe ser_.

Así que a su lado Deku ríe y Bakugou hace una mueca de asco dirigida al televisor. Tiene un diente flojo y hay palomitas regadas en la alfombra y en sus regazos bolsas de caramelo a medio abrir.

— ¡Ugh! por qué deben incluir estas escenas siempre, queremos ver a Batman pateando traseros, no... _esto_ —comenta él, con toda la sabiduría de alguien de seis y medio, casi siete.

Deku sacude la cabeza, es como los árboles en primavera tras una llovizna.

— ¡Yo creo que es dulce Kacchan!

Y se gana otra mueca por parte de Bakugou, que le mira incrédulo por un par de segundos. "EN SERIO DEKU, qué diablos."

La escena continúa.

— Okay, número uno. Gatúbela es una villana y Batman _un héroe_ , ¿por qué querría _Batman_ estar con una ladrona? Número dos, ¿por qué querría Batman estar con cualquiera punto, _siendo él Batman_?

Deku lo considera, entre mordiscos a las palomitas. Bakugou le da un sorbo a su limonada.

— Y-ya, pero ¿no sería triste? No tener a nadie...

— All Might no tiene pareja —señala Bakugou, sin mala intención, simplemente como un hecho. No lo consideraría "solo" o "infeliz" tomando en cuenta la cantidad de gente que lo admira y cuánto tiempo se la pasa sonriéndole a todos. _Eso sí tiene importancia_ en su opinión, no las sonrisas, sino ser alabado.

— All Might no es Batman, y tal vez para Batman sí es triste estar solo. O por lo menos para Bruce Wayne —replica Deku, con testarudez. Resulta obvio que se avergüenza de su arrebato porque al cabo de un rato encoje sus hombros tímidamente, y Bakugou casi desea un instante efímero que Deku no sea tan cobarde—. Uhm, ¿qué hay de tus papás?

Alza una ceja, inquisitivo. Aún dando sorbos.

— Qué hay con ellos.

— Bueno. _Ya sabes_. ¿No tienen quirks increíbles y están casados aún así?

Bakugou frunce el ceño ante ese comentario.

— Mis viejos no son _héroes_ —una pausa—. Y ellos no... no se restriegan... el uno al otro... como Gatúbela con Batman en los callejones.

— ¿Pero se dan besos y así, no?

 _Por qué la insistencia en saber_.

— Ewww no voy a hablar de mis padres contigo. _Dime tú_ si tus viejos se besuquean —dice él queriendo zanjar el asunto, y no porque se haya imaginado a Mitsuki y Masaru siendo cariñosos y le diesen escalofríos como si fuese un chiquillo cualesquiera. _De ningún modo_ , ¡tiene seis y medio (casi siete), por Dios! No le teme a nada. Deku arruga la nariz, dolido sin duda, y murmura "lo siento" ignorando las golosinas, para fastidio de Bakugou.

Siente entonces una pizca de culpa y comprende también que _debería ser él_ quien se disculpe.

Probablemente. Vagamente.

Pero no lo hace.

Y a su alrededor el sonido de la tele se diluye como pintura.

— ¡M-me refiero a que puedes estar con alguien y seguir siendo cool y badass! —Deku intenta explicar, medio torpe—. Uh. En los cómics americanos la mayoría de héroes no están solos.

— Duh, pero no vivimos en un cómic americano. Estúpido Deku.

Ante eso Deku sonríe, un poco torcido a la izquierda. (Siempre un poco torcido a la izquierda.) Bakugou está agarrando el mal hábito de decir palabrotas, y aunque no son nada escandaloso, de momento, y usualmente van dirigidas hacia él, siempre es divertido oír su vocabulario ampliándose o ver cómo se ofenden los adultos.

—... Igual, debe ser lindo. Tener a alguien a tu lado después de salvar el día.

En ese instante Bakugou tiene otra revelación mística.

No le cabe ninguna duda al respecto, el amor es algo que Deku desea en el futuro, junto con ser el héroe número uno de Japón. Aún sin quirk. Aún cuando Bakugou, con sus rodillas raspadas a tan solo una distancia de tres centímetros de las suyas, va a ser dicho héroe. Y encima lo conseguirá estando soltero.

— Yo creo que es tonto —Bakugou rueda los ojos, esos de moneda carmesí.

Diamantes en bruto.

El asunto es que los adultos se miran con dulzura y se toman de las manos y se sonríen como si estuviesen bajo el efecto de un antigripal y salen a dar paseos larguísimos en los que no terminan yendo a ninguna parte y Bakugou— Bakugou no tiene ningún problema con esas cosas, desde un punto de vista objetivo. Pero le cuesta entender una razón.

 _Qué podría obtener uno a cambio de entregar tanto de sí_.

Incluso con sus padres.

Es todo tan... inusual.

Por lo que ve las personalidades de Masaru y Mitsuki no podrían ser más opuestas. Y qué razón lógica podría haber por la cual están juntos, siendo tan diferentes, incluso tras tantos años, siendo todavía felices en compañía del otro.

— Yo amo a tu madre y ella a mí —explica su padre con paciencia cada que Bakugou le pregunta, que no es muy seguido. Pero Bakugou a veces contempla con seriedad la posibilidad de que sea todo una elaborada broma de parte de ambos, una familia postiza, incluso si suena ridículo hasta para él mismo.

"Oh, creías que éramos marido y mujer, ¡no! El amor es sólo un chiste. Veras, vivimos juntos únicamente para no pagar más renta, ¿a que es una idea brillante eh, hijo?"

Mitsuki dice una o dos veces, exasperada, que simplemente le falta sensibilidad al respecto.

— Lo comprenderás cuando crezcas, mocoso. Con algo de suerte. _Tal vez_.

Bah.

Él no necesita pensar en muestras de afecto. Tampoco necesita ser sensible. Es prácticamente un hombre, después de todo. ( _Seis y medio, casi siete_.)

Si extiende la mano puede prácticamente tocar con la punta de los dedos la grandeza que le aguarda.

Casi, casi. No por completo. Son centímetros-años de menos, centímetros-años de más.

Terminará cayéndose antes de alcanzarla, esa gloria.

Pero no importa mucho entonces, porque Gatúbela desaparece de la pantalla y Batman continúa su persecución del Pingüino y la vida es sencilla otra vez. Deku y él le echan porras a Batman con emoción, y Bakugou olvida esa conversación por completo.

Igual que la página arrancada de un diario.

Se trata de un día bueno, sin duda.

(El resto es historia.)

X

Lo que nadie te advierte antes de tener una novia falsa— además de que ella no tenga sentimientos reales por ti, que no es que importe mucho considerando que tampoco tú los tienes por ella... _ni de coña_ — es que implica exactamente el mismo nivel de atención que una novia real, excepto que sin el cariño sincero.

Bakugou es talentoso para muchísimas cosas, _obvio muchas gracias_ , no obstante no es el mejor cuando se trata de expresar emociones positivas, y esto lo reconoce, al menos para sí mismo. _Pretender ser el novio_ de alguien— es algo que requiere emociones positivas al por mayor, para sorpresa de nadie. Y mucho contacto físico entre ambos. Y, okay, tal vez Bakugou debió pensar esta situación con un poquito más de detenimiento antes de atarse la soga al cuello, aunque ya es tarde para retractarse.

(excepto que no, no con exactitud.)

(Uraraka entendería, probablemente, si él quiere detener esta farsa.)

(incluso si Bakugou nunca da marcha atrás, incluso si no planea empezar ahora.)

Él también comete errores como el resto, ¿vale?

Pero volviendo al tema—

Los primeros tres días desde que anuncian _su relación_ son más o menos fáciles de sobrellevar, sólo tomándose de las manos muy fugazmente entre clases y con Uraraka despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla cada que toman caminos separados. Bakugou logra— _acostumbrarse lo suficiente_ , y ya no siente un volcán en el pecho que amenaza con incinerarlo vivo cada que ella se le acerca. Lo cual es genial. Brillante, inclusive.

Pero la cuestión con Uraraka, el dilema, es que ella es malditamente táctil con todas sus amistades. Entonces su plan se va un poco al carajo.

 _Tiene que ser Miss Simpatía hasta con completos desconocidos, uh_.

Y para demostrar que hay algo entre Uraraka y él, algo realmente especial, ya no bastan únicamente tomadas de mano dulces pero efímeras.

La noticia no pasa desapercibida, siendo él... tan él. Y para los siete días la mitad de Yuuei ya está enterada de su noviazgo.

Hay indiferencia y sorpresa y entusiasmo y envidia pero sobretodo incredulidad.

Algunos idiotas sin sentido de preservación como Monoma lo comentan en público, petulantemente, siempre que Bakugou está cerca. Como poniendo sal a una herida no cauterizada. "Seguro es mentira, ¡duh! Un mero acto para poner la atención de todos en la clase 2-A, _como de costumbre_. No hay manera de que sean novios." Bakugou los ignora, porque está esforzándose _de verdad_ en ser mejor persona y eso.

(Kirishima prácticamente brilla en orgullo ante su madurez. Proclama:

— Creces tan rápido, hombre.

Pasándole un brazo entorno al cuello. Y Bakugou se limita a poner una mueca, aunque acepta el cumplido, y no lo aparta.)

Pero no deja de ser frustrante, al final.

Y encima Bakugou ha estado evitando a Deku como la plaga, cuando tendría que ser lo contrario. Inko y Mitsuki siguen en contacto, después de todo.

Parece que Deku y él vuelven a estar en primer año y lo _enerva_ actuar así (el asunto es que se conocen demasiado, y en cierto modo teme que Deku vea a través de sus mentiras.)

Así que— yep.

Contacto físico. Con Uraraka. Necesita mejorarlo. De preferencia para ayer.

E igual necesita encarar a Deku _porque no soy una maldita gallina qué coño y él no es un villano o algo por el estilo, es Deku nada más_.

(sólo que jamás ha sido "Deku nada más.")

(Deku lo sabe. Bakugou lo sabe.)

Ya lo resolverá, sin embargo. Aún les queda tiempo suficiente.

Uraraka lo capta. Sin necesidad de que Bakugou lo confiese siquiera. Capta ambas cosas. Y trata de ayudarle, un paso a la vez. _Por supuesto_.

Debería recibir una puta medalla debido a su acertada intuición. Bakugou podría forjársela.

(Lo que nadie te advierte antes de tener una novia falsa es que esta puede terminar siendo Ochako Uraraka: Valiente y dulce y terrorífica Ochako.

 _Cero probabilidades_ de supervivencia.)

X

— Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión.

Bakugou escupe su refresco.

 _Excelente trabajo al ser sutil y mantenerte impávido_.

En cambio Uraraka arruga la nariz y cubre su libreta con ambos brazos, en gesto protector. Se encuentran en su habitación, la de ella. Fingen estar en medio de una cita pero en realidad completan las asignaturas de Aizawa. Juntos. _Por las apariencias_ , se reitera él, sólo eso.

Es capaz de alcanza a escuchar el eco de las risas de Ashido y Jirou provenientes del pasillo, si se concentra bastante en ello.

— ¡Bakugou-kun, vas a empapar con soda de limón mis apuntes de Historia del Heroísmo! Los terminé de pasar apenas, yeez —se lamenta Uraraka, aunque no suena angustiada.

Él tose y se aclara la garganta. Desvía la vista hacia la alfombra, con un patrón de corazones. Se siente agitado. No, no. En completa calma. Eso es.

Intenta recuperar la compostura sin muchos preámbulos.

— Tus apuntes están bien —Bakugou vuelve a carraspear, por las dudas, y se atreve a mirarla sólo al hartarse del patrón de la alfombra—. Mi refresco, por otra parte, no —señala la botella ya vacía y la irritación en su voz es casi sincera.

— Oh claro, eso puedo verlo. Está en toda mi mesita de centro, goteando.

Uraraka cierra la libreta y la coloca en el suelo, con otros libros y cuadernos. Aparta las notas de Bakugou también. Bakugou toma un trapo y empieza a limpiar el desastre sin que ella deba pedírselo.

— _Bueno_ , no soy yo quien va por ahí lanzando bombas a las personas mientras toman una bebida.

— ¡Okay, okay! ¡Reconozco mi culpa! Perdona —Uraraka juguetea con un mechón de pelo—. Supongo que me pasé de brusca.

— De veras. Nunca lo habría notado Uraraka.

El shock se está evaporando con lentitud pero Bakugou tiene truenos en los tímpanos todavía. Y ya no hay nada que limpiar.

Uraraka suelta una risita incómoda a medio descoser.

— Es que lo he estado pensando en la semana, sabes. Y creí que era buen momento para discutirlo contigo. Estando solos —como para encapsular el concepto señala alrededor.

Y es un punto válido.

 _No obstante_.

— Has pensado, durante siete días, que debemos besarnos —repite él, despacio. Para cerciorarse que oyó bien. Saborea las palabras, casi— para romper la tensión.

— Cuando lo dices así suena estúpido —admite ella, y sus mejillas son fresas en medio de un rosal en el desierto—. Pero sí. Y para aclarar, no hablo de la tensión entre nosotros, sino con los demás. Sería útil para quitarnos de encima los rumores y dudas ajenos de una vez por todas, ¿no es cierto?

Cierto.

El plan. No debe olvidar que es todo un plan.

(Sólo un plan.)

Esto— Bakugou puede manejarlo. Ya planeaba tener más contacto físico y ¿es bueno, que Uraraka lo sugiera antes, no?

 _No te atrevas a causar una escena Katsuki_.

— Así que. _Joder_. Huh —tendría que considerar unirse al club de drama sólo para liberar tensiones, y ser más elocuente, se percata él—. Me lo cuentas ahora en vez de simplemente besarme en clase por...

— No te ofendas Bakugou-kun, pero siempre que me acerco a tu rostro parece que vas a morderme.

Uraraka sonríe. Bakugou frunce el ceño.

Las risas y voces del pasillo comienzan a fundirse.

— _Disculpa_. No es verdad.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! —continúa ella, pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. No quiero tomarte desprevenido y que reacciones de forma violenta. Sería contraproducente, ¿no te parece? Que tu novia te mande a la enfermería por tratar de darte un beso —y luce casi juguetona.

Bakugou suelta el trapo.

— ¿Qué carajos te hace creer que no terminarías _tú_ en la enfermería? —no demora él en replicar, con cierto vicio, y los colmillos pelados. Luego lo medita y guarda su hostilidad de nuevo—... Pensándolo bien no respondas.

Su sonrisa crece.

Y el corazón le da un vuelco. A Bakugou.

No. Armes. Una. Puta. Escena.

— ¡Honestamente creo que sería lo mejor! Deberíamos practicar.

— Practicar. Besos.

— Ahá.

— Tú. Y yo. _Besándonos_. Como práctica.

— _Ahá_. ¿Necesitas que te dibuje un diagrama, Bakugou-kun?

— Oh, jódete.

Uraraka suspira, pero la sonrisa sigue presente. A Bakugou le da vueltas el estómago.

— Estás siendo difícil —reprocha.

— _Y tú estás siendo muy fácil_. No deberías... no sé, ¿ustedes las chicas no valoran mucho los besos y esa mierda? —quizá entendió mal esa etiqueta, o quizás Uraraka es diferente. (Quizás no importa.)

— Pues algunas lo hacen, sí. Pero no es mi primer beso, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Y ya sabía que esperar al aceptar ser parte de esto. Así que... —se encoje de hombros, casi abochornada, por primera vez en toda la tarde—. ¿A-a menos que tú no quieras? No te voy a obligar. ¡Es sólo una sugerencia!

Bakugou toma una bocanada de aire. Inhala. Exhala.

Ya lo adivinaba, con sinceridad.

Los corazones de la alfombra parecen burlarse de él.

— No. Está... está bien. Tampoco sería mi primer beso. Y es _una buena idea_ —admite, renuente.

— Okay.

— Okay.

Se miran fijamente.

— Entonces. Uhm. Voy a besarte ahora, si te parece —avisa ella—. No tengas un ataque de pánico, por favor.

Bakugou traga saliva, siente la garganta seca. Desearía no haber escupido su soda de limón. La botella vacía lo juzga en silencio.

— No estoy teniendo un maldito ataque de pánico.

Pero la excusa suena débil incluso a sus propios oídos.

Uraraka se sienta de rodillas frente a él, sin decir nada, y lo toma de las manos.

(Hay en su pecho una bomba a punto de detonar.)

 _Tututu-thud_.

Sin querer posponer más lo inevitable él se inclina hacia delante— _nervioso, tan nervioso_ — y Uraraka hace lo mismo— y su rostro está _tan, tan cerca_ — y su aliento huele a glaseado y Bakugou podría morir. Como un murciélago atrapado en las garras de un gato, por voluntad propia.

—... Deberías cerrar tus ojos Bakugou-kun.

— _Por un demonio_ , sólo bésame ya.

Bakugou se permite olvidar la mentira y bajar la guardia, un segundo.

Entonces sus bocas se encuentran y es todo un choque de dientes y saliva _y Uraraka lo está besando_ y el mundo es maravilloso y terrible.

(La bomba estalla.)

 _KABOOM!_

No hay ni una sola nube gris en el cielo. Suenan truenos por todas partes, no obstante.

—

 _tbc_

* * *

 **n.a3:** …hola. Antes que nada les debo un par de aclaraciones y una disculpa: genuinamente no esperaba a) que pasara _un año_ antes de conseguir aporrear a mi inspiración para terminar este capítulo y b) que pcpeem fuese _tan popular_. Lo pongo desde la perspectiva de alguien que no suele llegar a... digamos 30 reviews hasta un capitulo 15 por lo menos, alguien a quien esa falta de atención por parte de lectores en multichapters le desmotiva y por lo tanto no suele hacer muchos seguido y tiene un ritmo desastroso para actualizar los pocos que se anima a publicar debido a todo lo anterior, entre otras cosas.

No es que quiera castigarles ¿? por mi desafortunada experiencia en antiguos fandoms sólo admito que nunca tuve la necesidad de acostumbrarme a la presión para continuar fics y sigue sorprendiéndome –en un buen sentido– cuánta atención recibió pcpeem. Dicho esto moría de culpa cada mes que abría y cerraba mis documentos ignorándolo y LAMENTO que hayan tenido que entrar a ff net diario añorando (o no) ver una notificación de este fic solo para decepcionarse durante 365 días seguidos +4 meses. Es mi error, lo reconozco, y como fan de multichapters cuya última actualización fue en el 2006 simpatizo la frustración que puede generar ese "habrá abandonado o no la historia" (incluso si no me libra de cometer el mismo error).

La cuestión acá es que como llegué a mencionar en sugarbombs (publicidad descarada noooooo dónde) ya no me gusta bnha. Nada. Zero. Dejé la tercera temporada incompleta y abandoné el manga por Nemu vs Endeavor, incluso mi hype por el kacchako es menos.

Nada de esto lo digo en plan "Oh yeah! fuck them kids, pcpeem queda en hiatus permanente" sino en plan "no abandonaré pero es probable que continúe con actualizaciones _muy erráticas_ variando de mensuales a anuales y entiendo si algún lector prefiere leer otra cosa más constante." No planeo escribir nada más en bnha tampoco excepto por sugarbombs (que presumo tendrá 5 caps más). Esta fase de mi vida ya pasó y debo irme a aterrorizar nuevos (o viejos) fandoms, ciao!

Bromas aparte incluso si me deprime el mero pensamiento de decirles adiós me gustaría, al menos, darles _un fic con un final_ , independientemente de si resulta bueno o malo (lo dejaré a su criterio) porque nunca he sido parte de ningún fandom tan positivo como el de esta ship y aprecio muchísimo todo su apoyo a mis fics de la pairing, en particular este.

Anyway me puse cursi y odio eso así que dejaré de hablar. Gracias infinitas por su paciencia y comprensión, y por leer mi verborrea y las notas finales (si es que alguien lo hizo *jazz music stops*).


End file.
